<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hungry by jalex813</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26275357">Hungry</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/jalex813/pseuds/jalex813'>jalex813</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Wynonna Earp (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dirty Talk, F/F, Sexting</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:08:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,161</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26275357</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/jalex813/pseuds/jalex813</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Waverly really just wants to go down on Nicole. But they’re at Jeremy’s movie night.</p><p>Conversation through text.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Waverly Earp &amp; Nicole Haught, Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>414</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <strong>
    <span class="s1">Waverly</span>
  </strong>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">You know what I love?</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <strong>
    <span class="s1">Nicole</span>
  </strong>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">What, baby?</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <strong>
    <span class="s1">Waverly</span>
  </strong>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Going down on you.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <strong>
    <span class="s1">Nicole</span>
  </strong>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">WAVERLY EARP!</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <strong>
    <span class="s1">Waverly</span>
  </strong>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">What?</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <strong>
    <span class="s1">Nicole</span>
  </strong>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">You can’t do that to me when we’re in a room with five other people!</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <strong>
    <span class="s1">Waverly</span>
  </strong>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Oh please, none of them are paying attention. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <strong>
    <span class="s1">Nicole</span>
  </strong>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Still! You’re going to get me all ... </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <strong>
    <span class="s1">Waverly</span>
  </strong>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">All what?</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <strong>
    <span class="s1">Nicole</span>
  </strong>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">You know what.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <strong>
    <span class="s1">Waverly</span>
  </strong>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Wet?</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <strong>
    <span class="s1">Nicole</span>
  </strong>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Yes. That. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <strong>
    <span class="s1">Waverly</span>
  </strong>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">That’s kind of the idea, baby ;)</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <strong>
    <span class="s1">Nicole</span>
  </strong>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Well it’s kind of cruel when we’re in a situation where I can’t have you.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <strong>
    <span class="s1">Waverly</span>
  </strong>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Who says you can’t?</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <strong>
    <span class="s1">Nicole</span>
  </strong>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Babe ... Jeremy has been planning this movie night for weeks.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <strong>
    <span class="s1">Waverly</span>
  </strong>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">I’m not saying we leave ... just take a trip to the bathroom or something ;)</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <strong>
    <span class="s1">Nicole</span>
  </strong>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Waves, I’m not fucking you in the bathroom.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <strong>
    <span class="s1">Waverly</span>
  </strong>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">No, you wouldn’t be. I would be the one fucking YOU. With my tongue. Hence how this conversation started.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <strong>
    <span class="s1">Nicole</span>
  </strong>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Waves ... </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <strong>
    <span class="s1">Waverly</span>
  </strong>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Getting wet, baby?</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <strong>
    <span class="s1">Nicole</span>
  </strong>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Yes!</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <strong>
    <span class="s1">Waverly</span>
  </strong>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Good. I love it when there’s already so much for me to lick up when I get down there.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <strong>
    <span class="s1">Nicole</span>
  </strong>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Jesus Christ.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <strong>
    <span class="s1">Waverly</span>
  </strong>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">You want to know some of my other favorite parts of going down on you? </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <strong>
    <span class="s1">Nicole</span>
  </strong>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Of course I do. But preferably not when we’re both incapable of touching me.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <strong>
    <span class="s1">Waverly</span>
  </strong>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">I love how you taste. You’re so sweet, baby. I could eat you for hours and hours and that still wouldn’t be enough.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <strong>
    <span class="s1">Nicole</span>
  </strong>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">You’re literally going to kill me.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <strong>
    <span class="s1">Waverly</span>
  </strong>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">I love the way your clit feels against my tongue and between my lips. I love how hard it gets when you’re close.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <strong>
    <span class="s1">Nicole</span>
  </strong>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Waves, come on! </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <strong>
    <span class="s1">Waverly</span>
  </strong>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">I love how your body trembles when I flick your clit with my tongue. Those abs flexing right above me ... god it gets me so wet, baby. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <strong>
    <span class="s1">Nicole</span>
  </strong>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Waverly, I swear if you don’t stop I might actually die.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <strong>
    <span class="s1">Waverly</span>
  </strong>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">I love how tight you around my tongue when I stick it inside of you. I thought feeling you around my fingers was the best thing ever ... but when I got my tongue in you ... game changer, babe. Total game changer.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <strong>
    <span class="s1">Nicole</span>
  </strong>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">I actually think I’m sweating. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <strong>
    <span class="s1">Waverly </span>
  </strong>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">I love how pretty your pussy looks when you spread those long, gorgeous legs for me. So wet and ready for me. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <strong>
    <span class="s1">Nicole</span>
  </strong>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Jesus, Waverly. How long is this list?</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <strong>
    <span class="s1">Waverly </span>
  </strong>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">But you know what I love most?</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <strong>
    <span class="s1">Nicole</span>
  </strong>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Please stop torturing me.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <strong>
    <span class="s1">Waverly</span>
  </strong>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Nicole Rayleigh Haught. Do you know what I love most about eating your pussy?</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <strong>
    <span class="s1">Nicole</span>
  </strong>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Omg what? Tell me.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <strong>
    <span class="s1">Waverly</span>
  </strong>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">I absolutely fucking love it when you come in my mouth. The feeling of your legs shaking around my head, of you absolutely gushing onto my tongue, of licking you clean as you come down ... THAT is my absolutely favorite. I swear I’ve come just from that.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <strong>
    <span class="s1">Nicole</span>
  </strong>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">You are so evil.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <strong>
    <span class="s1">Waverly</span>
  </strong>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">You think so?</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <strong>
    <span class="s1">Nicole</span>
  </strong>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Yes!</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <strong>
    <span class="s1">Waverly</span>
  </strong>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Maybe you should let me make it up to you then? </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <strong>
    <span class="s1">Nicole</span>
  </strong>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">I am SO going to get you back for this, Waverly Earp.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <strong>
    <span class="s1">Waverly</span>
  </strong>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">OR you could just come to the bathroom with me and I could get on my knees and apologize ;)</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <strong>
    <span class="s1">Nicole</span>
  </strong>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">On your knees?</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <strong>
    <span class="s1">Waverly</span>
  </strong>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Yeah. Did I not mention that’s my favorite way to go down on you? </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <strong>
    <span class="s1">Nicole</span>
  </strong>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Oddly enough you left that part out.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <strong>
    <span class="s1">Waverly</span>
  </strong>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Well it is. With anyone else I would hate it ... it would feel demeaning, you know? But with you ... you make me feel powerful, baby. Even on my knees ;)</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <strong>
    <span class="s1">Nicole</span>
  </strong>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Well generally you’re turning me into a useless gay mess so, yeah ... you should definitely feel powerful.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <strong>
    <span class="s1">Waverly</span>
  </strong>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">True ;)</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <strong>
    <span class="s1">Nicole</span>
  </strong>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">But you also are just amazing and powerful all on your own, baby &lt;3 </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <strong>
    <span class="s1">Waverly</span>
  </strong>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">See? This is why I need to go down on you. You are so GOOD, baby. I want to make you feel as good as you are to all of us.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <strong>
    <span class="s1">Nicole </span>
  </strong>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">You make me feel good just by being you, Waves.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <strong>
    <span class="s1">Waverly</span>
  </strong>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Okay fine. I’ll being selfish. I want it. Give it to me.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <strong>
    <span class="s1">Nicole</span>
  </strong>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">That’s not fair. You know I’ll give you anything you want.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <strong>
    <span class="s1">Waverly</span>
  </strong>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">So don’t deny me.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <strong>
    <span class="s1">Nicole</span>
  </strong>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">You’re a dirty little trickster.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <strong>
    <span class="s1">Waverly</span>
  </strong>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Very dirty. I’m trying to show you HOW dirty.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <strong>
    <span class="s1">Nicole</span>
  </strong>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Trust me. I have a very good idea of how dirty you can be. You just spent the last 10 minutes talking about my pussy.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <strong>
    <span class="s1">Waverly</span>
  </strong>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Mmmmmm say pussy again.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <strong>
    <span class="s1">Nicole</span>
  </strong>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">You’re KILLING ME, Earp.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <strong>
    <span class="s1">Waverly</span>
  </strong>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Well maybe you wouldn’t think that if you’d just agree to take a quick bathroom trip with me. I can be fast, baby. I know how worked up you already are.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <strong>
    <span class="s1">Nicole</span>
  </strong>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Baby, if the two of us left to go to the bathroom everyone would know EXACTLY what we were doing. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <strong>
    <span class="s1">Waverly</span>
  </strong>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Are you saying we’re not subtle? </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <strong>
    <span class="s1">Nicole</span>
  </strong>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">I’m saying YOU aren’t subtle.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <strong>
    <span class="s1">Waverly</span>
  </strong>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">EXCUSE ME. You would be the one to blow our cover. Trust me.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <strong>
    <span class="s1">Nicole</span>
  </strong>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">How so?</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <strong>
    <span class="s1">Waverly</span>
  </strong>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Because I’d have you absolutely screaming my name ;)</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <strong>
    <span class="s1">Nicole</span>
  </strong>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Waaaaaaaaaves :(</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <strong>
    <span class="s1">Waverly</span>
  </strong>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">You know you can’t keep quiet with my tongue on you, sweet pie ;)</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <strong>
    <span class="s1">Nicole</span>
  </strong>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">No, I definitely can’t.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <strong>
    <span class="s1">Waverly</span>
  </strong>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">So you admit it. You’d be the one to get us caught.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <strong>
    <span class="s1">Nicole</span>
  </strong>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Yes, baby. Whatever you say.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <strong>
    <span class="s1">Waverly</span>
  </strong>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Nicole, stop letting me win because you love me so much.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <strong>
    <span class="s1">Nicole</span>
  </strong>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Never. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <strong>
    <span class="s1">Waverly</span>
  </strong>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Then at least let me eat you out in the bathroom.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <strong>
    <span class="s1">Nicole</span>
  </strong>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">I will let you eat me out as soon as we get home.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <strong>
    <span class="s1">Waverly</span>
  </strong>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">There’s still like 3 hours of this movie left, Nicole.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <strong>
    <span class="s1">Nicole</span>
  </strong>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">WHAT?</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <strong>
    <span class="s1">Waverly</span>
  </strong>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">I told you letting Jeremy pick was a bad idea!</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <strong>
    <span class="s1">Nicole</span>
  </strong>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">We’re at his house, baby.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <strong>
    <span class="s1">Waverly</span>
  </strong>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Still!</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <strong>
    <span class="s1">Nicole</span>
  </strong>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">I don’t think I can last another three hours. I’m literally at a point where my jeans are wet. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <strong>
    <span class="s1">Waverly</span>
  </strong>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">So the let me help!</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <strong>
    <span class="s1">Nicole</span>
  </strong>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">WAVES!</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <strong>
    <span class="s1">Waverly</span>
  </strong>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">AT least let me finger you under the blanket.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <strong>
    <span class="s1">Nicole</span>
  </strong>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Oh god are you going to start listing all the things you like about fingering me now?</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <strong>
    <span class="s1">Waverly</span>
  </strong>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">I absolutely could!</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <strong>
    <span class="s1">Nicole </span>
  </strong>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">DON’T.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <strong>
    <span class="s1">Waverly</span>
  </strong>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Are you sure? It’s a long list ;)</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <strong>
    <span class="s1">Nicole</span>
  </strong>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Waverly, I’m literally about to combust.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <strong>
    <span class="s1">Waverly</span>
  </strong>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Well the offer is on the table for one or the other OR BOTH if you stop being stubborn.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <strong>
    <span class="s1">Nicole</span>
  </strong>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">How about I just whip out the handcuffs and strap-on. Give everyone the full show.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <strong>
    <span class="s1">Waverly</span>
  </strong>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Yes please!</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <strong>
    <span class="s1">Nicole</span>
  </strong>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">NO!</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">........</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">........</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">........</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <strong>
    <span class="s1">Waverly</span>
  </strong>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Baby.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <strong>
    <span class="s1">Nicole</span>
  </strong>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Yeah, baby?</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <strong>
    <span class="s1">Waverly</span>
  </strong>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">I’m hungry.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <strong>
    <span class="s1">Nicole</span>
  </strong>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Want me to get you some popcorn from the kitchen?</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <strong>
    <span class="s1">Waverly</span>
  </strong>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Yeah that’s NOT what I’m hungry for ;)</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <strong>
    <span class="s1">Nicole</span>
  </strong>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">BABY! Please stop!</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <strong>
    <span class="s1">Waverly</span>
  </strong>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Fineeeeeeeee.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">........</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">........</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">........</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <strong>
    <span class="s1">Nicole</span>
  </strong>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Jesus Christ how long is this god damn movie????</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <strong>
    <span class="s1">Waverly</span>
  </strong>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Frustrated, pretty girl? </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <strong>
    <span class="s1">Nicole</span>
  </strong>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Waves ... I’m absolutely dripping right now.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <strong>
    <span class="s1">Waverly</span>
  </strong>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Unfffffff. Tell me more, baby ;)</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <strong>
    <span class="s1">Nicole</span>
  </strong>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Baby, I’m serious! I am borderline going nuts right now.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <strong>
    <span class="s1">Waverly</span>
  </strong>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Offers on the table, honey bun. Maybe I could do some over the jeans stuff ;)</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <strong>
    <span class="s1">Nicole </span>
  </strong>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">I don’t think you understand how tight these jeans are.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <strong>
    <span class="s1">Waverly</span>
  </strong>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Oh trust me, sweet cheeks, I understand completely. I was wet before we even left the house when I got a look at that gorgeous ass. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <strong>
    <span class="s1">Nicole</span>
  </strong>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">You are such a perv.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <strong>
    <span class="s1">Waverly</span>
  </strong>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Oh I’m sorry! Is it a sin to appreciate my GODDESS fiancés ass? </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <strong>
    <span class="s1">Nicole</span>
  </strong>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">It’s yours, you know that ;)</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <strong>
    <span class="s1">Waverly</span>
  </strong>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Damn right. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <strong>
    <span class="s1">Nicole</span>
  </strong>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Forever &lt;3</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <strong>
    <span class="s1">Waverly</span>
  </strong>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Speaking of ...</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <strong>
    <span class="s1">Nicole</span>
  </strong>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Oh no.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <strong>
    <span class="s1">Waverly</span>
  </strong>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">What if when I was going down on you later I went a little ... lower? ;)</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <strong>
    <span class="s1">Nicole</span>
  </strong>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Lower?</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <strong>
    <span class="s1">Waverly</span>
  </strong>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Lower, Nicole.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <strong>
    <span class="s1">Nicole</span>
  </strong>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">WAVERLY EARP. Are you seriously asking me about ... THIS right now?</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <strong>
    <span class="s1">Waverly</span>
  </strong>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Do you not think that’s hot? Shit. I’m sorry, baby. It’s just ... we’re so experimental. I thought you might be into it. I’m sorry! Forget I said anything.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <strong>
    <span class="s1">Nicole</span>
  </strong>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Baby ... OF COURSE I think that’s hot and OF COURSE I’m into it but ... god, Waves I’m already a sopping mess right now. Did you really have to bring that up too???</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <strong>
    <span class="s1">Waverly</span>
  </strong>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">So ... I can do it to you later?</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <strong>
    <span class="s1">Nicole</span>
  </strong>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Yes! Please! But for the love of god stop talking about it because I will actually die if you don’t.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <strong>
    <span class="s1">Waverly</span>
  </strong>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Nicole Haught I am SO going to eat your ass tonight ;)</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <strong>
    <span class="s1">Nicole</span>
  </strong>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">You might be an angel but you are absolutely pure evil, Waverly Earp.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <strong>
    <span class="s1">Waverly</span>
  </strong>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">You love me &lt;3</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <strong>
    <span class="s1">Nicole</span>
  </strong>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">So very much, you evil girl &lt;3</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">........</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">........</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">........</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <strong>
    <span class="s1">Nicole</span>
  </strong>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Waves ...</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <strong>
    <span class="s1">Waverly</span>
  </strong>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Yes, baby?</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <strong>
    <span class="s1">Nicole</span>
  </strong>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Can I do that to you too?</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <strong>
    <span class="s1">Waverly</span>
  </strong>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Eat my ass?</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <strong>
    <span class="s1">Nicole</span>
  </strong>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Yes.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <strong>
    <span class="s1">Waverly</span>
  </strong>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Baby ... of course! Now I’M getting wet thinking about it ;)</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <strong>
    <span class="s1">Nicole</span>
  </strong>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Have you not been wet this whole time?</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <strong>
    <span class="s1">Waverly</span>
  </strong>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Of course I have.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <strong>
    <span class="s1">Nicole</span>
  </strong>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">And you’re not going crazy?</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <strong>
    <span class="s1">Waverly</span>
  </strong>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Of course I am. I’ve been trying to get you in the bathroom for an hour.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <strong>
    <span class="s1">Nicole</span>
  </strong>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">How are you surviving right now? This is torture.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <strong>
    <span class="s1">Waverly</span>
  </strong>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">I think I’m just used to being uncomfortably turned on constantly.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <strong>
    <span class="s1">Nicole</span>
  </strong>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Uh ... why?</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <strong>
    <span class="s1">Waverly</span>
  </strong>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Because I spend all my time with you, silly &lt;3</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <strong>
    <span class="s1">Nicole</span>
  </strong>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Baby! You’re so sweet :)</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">........</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">........</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">........</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <strong>
    <span class="s1">Nicole</span>
  </strong>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Baby ...</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <strong>
    <span class="s1">Waverly</span>
  </strong>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Yes, my love?</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <strong>
    <span class="s1">Nicole</span>
  </strong>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Meet me in the bathroom.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Okay, had to write a quick bathroom scene.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Nicole tapped her foot nervously as she leaned against the sink in Jeremy’s way-too-tiny bathroom, waiting for a certain evil angel to come through the door at any moment.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s2">I can’t believe I’m doing this. I can’t believe SHE is making me do this.</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The redhead was no stranger to being, well, kinky - those handcuffs </span>
  <em>
    <span class="s2">were</span>
  </em>
  <span class="s1"> hers, after all. But letting her girlfriend go down on her feet away from where the rest of their friends were watching a movie ... that was a new level. Public to semi-public sex had never been high on her to-do list. She liked to keep her kinkiness confined to the bedroom - or very rarely, the kitchen floor ... or stairs ... or Nedley’s couch.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s2">God damn it, Haught! You really are a deviant aren’t you?</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">But deep down she knew she couldn’t help it. She was absolutely useless when it came to the whims of her gorgeous, amazing, and semi-</span>
  <span class="s2">evil</span>
  <span class="s1"> fiancé. The girl made her an absolutely useless mess of super gay puddy, and no matter how hard she resisted, she could never deny the petite girl anything. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Still, she couldn’t help but feel absolutely </span>
  <span class="s2">mortified</span>
  <span class="s1"> as she stood up in the middle of Jeremy’s movie night and stalked off to the bathroom. It was as if she could feel everyone’s eyes glued to her and they all were hyper-aware of what was about to happen. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s2">So embarrassing. Nicole ‘can’t keep it in her pants’ Haught needs to go get off in the bathroom like a teenager because she has no willpower. </span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Just then, she heard a soft knock at the door and seconds later Waverly was stepping into the room with a shit-eating grin on her face and a dark twinkle in her eye. Nicole’s breath almost caught in her throat, but she tried her damndest to put on the best angry face she could. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Of course, it was met with an amused giggle from the brunette.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“That’s quite a grumpy face for someone who’s about to feel <em>so very</em> good, Sheriff Haught,” Waverly teased, stepping closer to her and pressing their bodies tightly together. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Waverly, it’s not funny,” Nicole whined, her resolve breaking a little as the shorter girl’s hands landed on her hips, slipping her thumbs under the hem of her shirt and rubbing soft, soothing circles on her bare skin. “This is so embarrassing. Everyone is absolutely going to know what’s going on.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh please, literally </span>
  <em>
    <span class="s2">no one</span>
  </em>
  <span class="s1"> was even paying attention when I walked out. Jeremy’s completely engrossed in the movie, Rachel is on her phone and Wynonna and Doc were making out hard. Pretty sure there was some movement under their blanket too.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"><br/>“Ew.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“We’re totally fine, baby” the younger girl cooed, reaching up to place the most sensual, yet chaste, kiss on Nicole’s lips. “Now ... are you going to let me take care of you?” The redhead moaned and nodded as Waverly dipped her head and began peppering kisses along her neck. “What was that, sweetie pie?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Y-yes,” the taller woman choked out as her fiancé scraped her teeth over </span>
  <span class="s2">that spot</span>
  <span class="s1"> that always made her knees go weak.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yes, what?” Nicole would have rolled her eyes if they were not currently rolling back in her head at the feeling of Waverly soothing the spot she’d just bitten with her tongue. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Y-yes you can ... oh fuck ... take care of me, baby.” With a pop, the petite brunette released the skin she’d been sucking on and gave her lover the most wicked look.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Excellent. Because I’ve been </span>
  <span class="s2">absolutely <em>salivating </em></span>
  <span class="s1">thinking on getting my mouth on </span>
  <em>
    <span class="s2">this</span>
  </em>
  <span class="s1">.” Without warning Waverly cupped Nicole’s core roughly. The redhead had to bite down on her lip hard to keep from crying out at the sensation. It wasn’t even that much, but her core was aching at this point and any kind of friction felt like absolute heaven. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Baby, please ... don’t tease me anymore ... I need you.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I know you do, pretty girl. Don’t worry ... I’m going to give you anything you want.” With that, Waverly placed one more sweet kiss to Nicole’s lips and sunk down to her knees. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">To her credit, she stayed true to her word and wasted no time going to work, unbuttoning the redhead’s tight jeans and sliding them down her long legs until they were securely around her ankles ... just in case they got interrupted. It had happened enough in the course of the relationship that the younger girl was always prepared. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I love these long, gorgeous legs, baby,” Waverly said softly as she began placing wet kisses on the inside of Nicole’s thighs. “They’re so sexy.” She continued to work her way up, but when she felt the slightest tremble, she glanced up to see how her girl was doing. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">And wow. The site almost made Waverly come on the spot. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Nicole was looking down at her, face flushed, bottom lip firmly between her teeth and eyes dark as night. One of her hands was snaked under her shirt, clutching her own breast, and she was already breathing quite heavily. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">If Waverly thought her panties were going to be ruined before ... now there was absolutely no question that she’d have to throw them out entirely.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You are so fucking beautiful, Nicole Haught. And I love you so very much,” she whispered, before leaning in and placing a soft kiss right over Nicole’s still panty-clad core. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Please, baby.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Anything you want my love.” And with that, Waverly ripped the panties down her legs and immediately dove right in, greedily beginning to devour the redhead’s drenched pussy. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The brunette moaned as wetness coated her mouth and she tried to taste as much as possible. She went to work licking up as much as she could, making sure to tease Nicole’s aching clit as she did so.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Nicole, for her part, was trying her best not to scream out in ecstasy at the absolute heaven that was happening between her thighs.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s2">God how is she SO good at this?</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">For someone who had only dated men until just a few years ago, Waverly Earp certainly knew what she was doing in bed with another woman. In fact, thinking back to their earliest sexual encounters, the shorter girl had always had a penchant for eating pussy. She’d tried to assure her early on that it wasn’t something she needed to dive right into (pun intended) if she wasn’t comfortable, but to her surprise, the younger Earp was not only willing but <em>extremely</em> eager to get down there and explore.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">And she’d apparently been hooked ever since.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She feeling of Waverly licking a long, slow line from her core to her clit snapped her back into the moment and she let out the softest moan she could manage - which ended up being not so soft, after all.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Fuck, baby that feels </span>
  <span class="s2">so</span>
  <span class="s1"> good ... you’re going to make me come so hard.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I sure am, my love. I want you to gush onto my tongue.” Without warning, Waverly took the older woman’s clit between her lips, sucking hard and flicking it softly with her tongue. Nicole felt the pressure start to grow in her core and she knew she wouldn’t be able to hold on much longer.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Waves, I need you inside,” she panted, running her fingers through the brunette’s silky hair and tugging lightly. Waverly released her fiancé’s clit with a pop and gave her a wicked look before dropping down slightly and plunging her tongue into her lover’s dripping core. The older girl had to put her hand over her mouth to keep from screaming. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Mmmmm,” Waverly moaned, sending even more shock waves to Nicole’s pussy as she rapidly thrusted her tongue in and out. This was even better than she’d imagined it’d be when she was teasing the life out of Nicole in the couch just minutes ago. As she drank in the beauty of the moment, her love’s hips bucking into her face, her ragged breath creating a symphony of sexiness, the brunette felt the other woman’s body start to spasm and saw a very familiar look on her face.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Nicole was about to come.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Baby ... fuck ... I’m coming.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">As if she even needed to tell Waverly. The brunette knew every sign by now and relished in the feeling of her fiancé’s warm juices beginning to coat her tongue. The younger girl moaned loudly and drank it all in as her lover came down.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">After a few minutes, and a very thorough cleaning by Waverly, the shorter girl popped back up to her feet and gave her fiancé a long, sensual kiss, making sure she tasted every ounce of herself lingering on her lips. When she pulled back, taking a plump lip with her between her teeth, she smiled smugly. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“How was that, baby?” she asked coyly. She wasn’t one who needed praise, but she also </span>
  <span class="s2">loved</span>
  <span class="s1"> to hear her gay mess of a fiancé shower her with compliments. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I think you know,” Nicole laughed, kissing the tip of her nose sweetly. “But just in case you don’t ... I don’t think I’ve ever come they hard in my life.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You say that every time, silly.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Well, I guess you just set the bar higher every time, Earp.” The brunette couldn’t help but blush. Only Nicole Haught could be a mushy sweetheart after such a sexually charged encounter.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I love you so much, pretty girl,” Waverly whispered against soft lips. “Now pick your pants up. We have a boring movie to get back to.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">“Right, two more hours worth, right?” Nicole asked as she wiggled back into her skinny jeans. “Sounds like just enough time to text you some incredibly dirty stuff </span>that makes <em>you</em> a squirming, horny mess.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Baby, I told you. I’m already a squirming horny mess all the time. I’m used to it.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I guess we’ll just have to test that, won’t we?”</span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Waverly gulped. She was fucked.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1"> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>